dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (manga)
Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (モンスター娘のいる日常, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou) is a comedy manga series written and illustrated by Okayado. The story revolves around Kimihito Kurusu, a Japanese student whose life is thrown into turmoil after becoming involved with the "Interspecies Cultural Exchange" program by mistake and being forced to act as the homestay host for various monster girls; including a lamia named Miia, a harpy named Papi, a centaur named Centorea, a slime named Suu, a mermaid named Meroune, and an arachne named Rachnera. The manga follows their various misadventures as Kimihito attempts to cater for each of his homestay guests. The manga is currently published in Japan by Tokuma Shoten in their Monthly Comic Ryū magazine and by Seven Seas Entertainment in the United States, with the chapters collected and reprinted into tankōbon volumes. Plot Monsters—they're real, and they want to date us! Three years ago, the world learned that harpies, centaurs, catgirls, and all manners of fabulous creatures are not merely fiction; they are flesh and blood—not to mention scale, feather, horn, and fang. Thanks to the "Cultural Exchange Between Species Act," these once-mythical creatures have assimilated into society, or at least, they're trying. When a hapless human named Kimihito Kurusu is inducted as a "volunteer" into the government exchange program, his world is turned upside down. A snake-like lamia named Miia comes to live with him, and it is Kimihito's job to take care of her and make sure she integrates into his everyday life. Unfortunately for Kimihito, Miia is undeniably sexy, and the law against interspecies breeding is very strict. Even worse, when a ravishing centaur girl and a flirtatious harpy move in, what's a full-blooded young man with raging hormones to do?! Volumes Chapter List and Story Arcs Chapter List= |-| Story Arcs= Gallery MonMusuBookWalkerAward.png File:MonsterMusumeSubwayBanner.png File:QXh5YwP.jpg File:MonmusuMerch1.png File:MonmusuMerch2.png File:MonmusuMerch4.png File:MonmusuMerch5.png Chapter 48 Cover.jpg 1464466452029.jpg 1465052793982.jpg File:Comic_ryu_201602_cover.jpg m00018.jpg Comic ryu 201607 cover.JPG Chapter 47 Cover.jpg 46Hqvie.jpg 1523975819276.jpg Comic ryu 201510 cover.jpg Comic ryu 201707 cover.jpg T341.png S1.png ItalyPolandCovers.jpg Volume Gallery Japan= Cover.jpg|Volume 1 Cmonster2.png|Volume 2 Cmonster3.png|Volume 3 Volume 4.jpg|Volume 4 Volume 5.jpg|Volume 5 Volume 6.jpg|Volume 6 Volume 7.jpg|Volume 7 Volume 8.jpg|Volume 8 Volume 9.jpg|Volume 9 1463772119975.jpg|Volume 10 Volume 11.jpg|Volume 11 Volume 12.jpg|Volume 12 Volume 13 JP.jpg|Volume 13 Volume 14 JP.jpg|Volume 14 3b796c8d074eb4f64a59bcf6be619d7d.jpg|Volume 15 |-|North America= NAVol1.jpg|Volume 1 NAVol2.jpg|Volume 2 NAVol3.jpg|Volume 3 NAVol4.jpg|Volume 4 NAVol5.jpg|Volume 5 NAVol6.jpg|Volume 6 NAVol7.jpg|Volume 7 NAVol8.jpg|Volume 8 NAVol9.jpg|Volume 9 Monster Musume 10.jpg|Volume 10 Monster Musume 11.jpg|Volume 11 Monster Musume 12.jpg|Volume 12 Monster Musume Vol. 13 English.jpg|Volume 13 File:Volume 14 English.jpg|Volume 14 Trivia *The manga is a decent seller in Japan but hasn't made a huge splash. In North America, it regularly hit the New York Times Manga Top 10 before the anime was announced, occasionally outselling other well established series such as and . *While the manga series is rated Teen 18+ in western countries, Monster Musume is not rated 18+ in Japan. The prerequisite in Japan for the “Rated R” rating is by either showing a sex scene or drawing the frontal pubic region nude. *On April 21st, 2014, Monster Musume became the focus of an article in the Japanese version of the pornographic magazine Playboy. While Japanese Playboy magazines tend not to sell as well as their American counterparts, the issue sold out within a day of its pre-release. See Also *Monster Musume Cameo List Links *https://comic-ryu.jp/_monmusu/ Website Category:Manga